


一场大概俗气的爱情故事

by Rojita



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: 深深沉醉于闪闪魅力的梅林决定要追求他啦！发生在拉二闪末日余晖之前，帝闪之后，坑有点久，还不是按时间线更的，估计不少人已经乱了……不过一个车，也没人在乎顺序对吧日常欺负闪闪预警





	一场大概俗气的爱情故事

吉尔伽美什打开门，醉的不成样子的梅林就跟着倒了进来。

“你这醉鬼跑来干什么？”

“吉尔伽美什？”梅林在酒精的麻醉下失了理智，他整个人扒在吉尔伽美什身上，傻笑着蹭了蹭脑袋，“真是个好梦～”

“已经醉到神志不清了吗。”吉尔伽美什冷漠地一脚踹开梅林，把他一个人丢在门口，自己回到床上躺好准备睡觉。

在梅林越来越大的哼哼唧唧的背景音中，吉尔伽美什根本无法入睡，他在一阵烦躁中掀开被子坐起来。

“杂种！回你自己房——唔！”

梅林不知何时已经到了吉尔伽美什床边，在吉尔伽美什起身时正好扑在他身上，把他压回床铺里，肆无忌惮地冲着吉尔伽美什的嘴唇亲了上去。

“唔……”吉尔伽美什双臂都牢牢被按在身侧，仰着头接受梅林的啃咬，嘴唇被吻得红肿，唾液顺着嘴角流到了枕头上，在毫无章法的掠夺和酒味的影响下，吉尔伽美什仰着头任梅林予取予求。

“哈……混蛋，你这是喝了多少，迦勒底的酒都被你喝光了吗！”吉尔伽美什推开梅林的脸，为自己争取到一丝喘息的空隙。

梅林还以为自己在梦里，他喃喃地唱起了情诗。

“请用你的希望之弓瞄准我的去路，我将在迷乱中释放出我一束束的箭……”

梅林半睁着朦胧的眼，静静地望着吉尔伽美什，眼底尽是温柔的微光。

“吉尔伽美什，我爱你。”说着梅林又一次轻吻上吉尔伽美什的唇。

吉尔伽美什突然沉默下来，一吻结束后，他冷静地摩挲着梅林的发梢，两眼直直地看着上方，紧紧地抿着嘴，不经意间瞥一眼梅林迷离的表情。

“吉尔伽美什，让我留在……”梅林仍然半梦半醒地低吟着。

梅林对吉尔伽美什来说算什么呢？这一点吉尔伽美什也说不清。如果自己身边只能有一个位置，他毫无疑问地会把那唯一交给他的恩奇都，而如果还有第二个位置，那么他会留给绮礼，即使在第三第四中，也没有梅林的身影。

但是梅林不重要吗？关于这一点，吉尔伽美什却清楚地明白。理性让他不由自主地在身边人中做出了选择，而感性则执拗地坚持着自己的傲慢。

都是本王的，才不会让出去。

梅林已经挤进了他的两腿之间，一只手熟练地在他身体里搅动，发出咕啾咕啾的水声。吉尔伽美什咬牙切齿地狠狠揪了一把梅林的头发，然而就算是疼痛也没能让对方从虚假的梦境中醒来，只是更加快了梅林的侵入。

“唔！啊……！哈啊……哈……”又是一次糟糕前戏下的深深侵犯。

不知从何时开始，吉尔伽美什发现他们都不再愿意做完全的前戏，而且总是喜欢让他在疼痛中身不由己地流下眼泪，虽然也有着他的默许这一原因，但是这种行为确实让吉尔伽美什在性爱中稍显弱势，他那过于发达的泪腺总是轻易便被征服。

梅林在彻底进入吉尔伽美什体内后没有尽情地跟随本能，他趴在吉尔伽美什身上，下身轻轻地抽动，感受着包裹自己的暖意，梅林几乎陷入了真正的梦乡。

身体深处传来一阵阵细密的快感。梅林没有丝毫清醒的意思，吉尔伽美什气得想一脚把他踹下去，但是只要稍一动作就会牵扯到身体里的异物，让吉尔伽美什敏感地泄了力气。

最近好像越来越敏感了……

吉尔伽美什恼火地扶上额头，因为自己身体的变化而有些郁闷。这具肉体本质还是由魔力构成的，因为频繁的刺激而使某处魔力的反馈形式发生变化……也是完全有可能的事。

但是最不能忍的是这种变化所带来的情欲，从来没断过床事的吉尔伽美什某天发现自己竟然突然渴求着与男性的性爱，最后他是通过对后面进行自慰来缓解骚动的这种丢人的事，吉尔伽美什连恩奇都都没有告诉。

所以现在的情况，对他来说就更是难办了。

“你给本王等着，明天绝对饶不了你。”吉尔伽美什一边恶狠狠地说着，一边翻身把梅林压在身下，他直接坐在梅林的胯部，把梅林当成一个人体按摩棒，轻喘着用自己的身体一直吞到根部的位置。

“哈……”满足地叹出一口气，吉尔伽美什挑着眉，双手用力按着梅林的胸膛，一个起身又狠狠坐下，把全身的重力都压在了梅林身上。

“g……！”梅林被疼醒了，但是大脑还处于半昏睡的状态，梅林眨眨眼，也没能驱走眼中的迷茫，他迷迷糊糊地看向在自己身上自娱自乐的吉尔伽美什，眼前炫目的梦幻光景让他更坚信自己仍处在梦中。

“在大哥哥的梦里——”梅林露出一个傻笑，“你就乖乖听话吧。”他再次翻身压上吉尔伽美什，吻住对方嘴里还未发出声的惊喘，唇齿相接间让吉尔伽美什染上了他的气息。

吉尔伽美什大概也被梅林身上的酒气熏醉了，以往那高超的吻技全都化为无物，所有的哽咽都被堵在口中，吉尔伽美什只是抖着，微弱的挣扎不足以阻止梅林大大地分开他的双腿，用从没有过的力道一遍一遍破开湿润的洞穴，囊袋啪啪地打在臀肉上，拍出一片绯红。

“啊……”吉尔伽美什两条修长的腿被梅林架在肩上压下来，整个身体几乎对折的姿势很不好受，腿根也因为过度的拉扯在隐隐作痛，但是这些感受与来自双腿间的快感相比都几乎能够忽略不计。吉尔伽美什被干的向后弓起腰，眼泪流到后仰的额头上，和汗水一起润湿了的发丝，贴上因情欲而轻颤着的满是红晕的脸庞。

许是酒精麻醉了梅林的感官，他今晚竟然持久到不可思议的地步，直到吉尔伽美什已经高潮了数次，不管是腰腹处还是腿间的密部都湿得一塌糊涂，肠道也只能抽搐着含住梅林的性器时，梅林还沉浸在千篇一律的机械抽插中，毫无变化的表情让人怀疑他到底有没有获得任何快感。

“啊啊……杂种……你差不多……够……”吉尔伽美什很疲惫了，虽然这种水平与他曾经历过的几天几夜的性交还有诸神对他实施的漫长轮奸相比并不值得一提，但是即使习惯了也还是会累，吉尔伽美什现在连抬起手臂的力气都没有，他毫无抵抗力地躺在床上，任由身上人对他的身体为所欲为。即使在如此方便的现代社会，吉尔伽美什也不愿放弃的香灯已经烧了一指宽下去，这让吉尔伽美什满身冷汗地意识到这场性爱已经持续了几个小时，在过度的快感地狱中，吉尔伽美什唯一感到开心的事就是等梅林酒醒后可以拿这件事嘲笑他平时有多早泄。

好久没有这种被干到头晕脑胀的体验了，吉尔伽美什在劳累中闭上了双眼，最后看到的仍然是梅林如同一个没有知觉的做爱机器一般，半阖着眼将性器插入他的体内再抽出来的循环。

吉尔伽美什再睁开眼睛，是被外面的光惊醒的时候，梅林还趴在他身上抱着他的腰熟睡，下体仍然深深插在他的体内，甚至连过量的水渍都还没干，全都留在吉尔伽美什的大腿间，把那个经过一晚折磨的红艳部位衬得晶莹透亮。

吉尔伽美什看向窗边的那个熟悉身影，恩奇都刚想拉上窗帘挡光，看见吉尔伽美什醒来就停下了动作，轻声回到床上。

“你……咳！”吉尔伽美什刚说出一个字就开始不停地咳嗽，缺水以及长时间的呻吟让他的声音沙哑无比。

“刚回来。”恩奇都适时地为吉尔伽美什递上一杯水，他们之间心有灵犀，默契让恩奇都不需要听到吉尔伽美什的问题就知道该回答什么。

“这个，要怎么办？”恩奇都指指沉睡中的梅林，刚才他怕打扰吉尔伽美什的睡眠，所以什么也没做，现在吉尔伽美什已经醒了，那就没有必要照顾梅林的感受。

“这家伙到底喝了多少……嘶！”吉尔伽美什想用绵软的手推开梅林，但是牵动到相接的下体，一晚上累积的快感又被唤醒，还有一些针刺般的疼痛在他的体内不停翻涌。吉尔伽美什放弃了在梅林昏睡期间把他从体内弄出去的想法，像这样慢慢地折磨，不如等梅林醒来后让他自己出去来的舒服。

“我在回来时听圆桌的人说他们昨天聚会时梅林一个人喝了十个人的份。”恩奇都躺在吉尔伽美什身边，帮他按摩手臂上僵住的肌肉，“恐怕整个迦勒底的酒都被他喝光了。”

“怪不得昨天那副样子。”吉尔伽美什感觉手上找回了些力气，倾身够到远处的游戏机，和恩奇都靠在一起打上了游戏。

梅林没有花太长的时间也醒过来了，他捂着头，嘴里急促地喊着疼，在太阳穴上按揉了片刻才反应到现在的状况不对。吉尔伽美什和恩奇都都直勾勾地看着他，虽然有着完全不同的外貌，但是就像是照镜子一样的两张一模一样的表情看得他心里发怵。

“那个，我不记得……昨天发生什——”梅林想起身，这才发现自己的下体还插在吉尔伽美什体内，湿润的洞口红的不像话，不用想就知道那里到底经历了怎样的痛苦。

“酒后乱性，还需要本王多说吗。”吉尔伽美什随手扔掉游戏机，双手抱胸，一脸不屑，虽然是这样被动而淫乱的样子，却仍然像端坐于王座之上，任何人都不会去怀疑他的危险。

“抱歉……”梅林耷下头，失落感肉眼可见。他跪坐在吉尔伽美什腿间，刚想把自己的阴茎抽出来，结果身体一阵战栗，饱满的精液从硬了一晚的性器中喷涌而出。

吉尔伽美什也感觉到了熟悉的精液注入感，他瞪大眼睛，像这种荒唐事就算是吉尔伽美什也是第一次经历。

“你这混蛋！一直没射吗！”吉尔伽美什挣扎着起身，因为腰部以下的酸痛又摔了回去，一直被忽略的不适一起冒出来，尤其是被过度分开一整晚的腿根，疼痛得像是韧带被锯开一样。

梅林手忙脚乱地帮吉尔伽美什找回腿部的知觉，恩奇都则跑去取药和早餐。

吉尔伽美什轻轻揉弄着大腿，经过好一会儿才能合拢了一些，但是残留的些许麻痒让他还不能很好地控制。

“本王还答应了小杂种今天陪他出征的。”吉尔伽美什自暴自弃地躺好等着梅林的按摩，恩奇都也拿来了药帮他涂抹在最僵硬的部位。

“那已经快到点了。”恩奇都看了眼外面的太阳，虽然这个房间和迦勒底并不处于同一空间内，但是时间的流逝是一样的，现在算来，吉尔伽美什恐怕连清理狼藉的时间都没有了。

其他地方都还好说，重点是被撑开的时间过久，一时半会儿都合不拢的后穴，大量的精液从深处流下来，点缀在腿根和臀部大片大片的玫红色上。

“那就堵住吧。”梅林笑得小心翼翼，翻出他留在这里的一袋子性爱道具，从里面掏出一个从来没用过的按摩棒。

看得出来恩奇都对这些道具很是钟爱，它们都被保存得很好。

“你在说什么鬼话！”吉尔伽美什奋力抵抗，却在诧异地中被恩奇都绑住了双手。

“我觉得是个好主意，吉尔，反正你也没有时间清理了。”

“嗯嗯，没错。”梅林再一次笑着抱住吉尔伽美什还有点麻的一条大腿抬高，示意恩奇都把按摩棒塞进去。

“疼……哈啊！”按摩棒全部进到了体内，外面只留下了电线和相连的开关。吉尔伽美什一定是疼得厉害，那上扬的尾音，轻颤的身体和可怜瑟缩着的后穴都显出一丝脆弱。

腹中的精液撑得难受，但是从者的身体能够很便利地把精液都转换为魔力，这也是他们都没有去理会那些按理应该清理出来的液体的原因。吉尔伽美什还在发抖，身上铺满一层薄薄的汗，恩奇都把开关黏在吉尔伽美什的大腿内侧，虽然没有打开，但是这个位置，每次走路时都可能被铠甲挤压到，随时有被通电的危险。

这种腹黑，他到底是跟谁学的。

“仅此一次，下不为例。”吉尔伽美什窝在恩奇都怀里闷闷地说，赌气的不去看他们，姿态好似一只撒娇的猫。

清理好腿间的一片狼藉后，吉尔伽美什在搀扶下站起身，踩在地毯上的一瞬间差点直接坐在地上，他板着脸拍开梅林的手，一个响指换上了衣服，艰难地扶着门框站直。

“早点回来哦，吉尔。”恩奇都献上一个暂别的吻。他今天做的有点过，但是一直以来只有自己知道的被狠狠欺负又不能反抗的吉尔伽美什被别人看到了，这种程度的吃醋恩奇都相信他的王会原谅他的。

吉尔伽美什瞥了恩奇都一眼，眼中的哀怨如深闺中的妃子般浓郁，察觉到自己做作的姿态，吉尔伽美什甩甩头，深吸一口气，向着门外迈出了第一步。

“对了，梅林。”吉尔伽美什回头看向一直在尽量降低自己存在感的梅林，后者被叫到时浑身一个激灵，尴尬而恐慌地缓缓了抬起头。

“你可以……留在本王身边。”吉尔伽美什说完这句话后就毫无留恋地离开了。

“……”梅林还保持着听命的姿势，脸上硬扯出来一个难看的笑，时间一秒一秒地过去，梅林才猛地回过神来。

他快步跑到门口，挤开恩奇都，四处张望，而吉尔伽美什早就不见了身影。

“刚刚是？！”梅林激动地向恩奇都大吼。

“吉尔允许你追求他了。”恩奇都眨眨眼，称职地为梅林翻译这位傲娇王者的话。

“我还在做梦吗……”梅林一个趔趄坐在地上，在恩奇都迷茫的视线下几乎是在原地瞬间消失。

“他为什么高兴成那样？”恩奇都摇摇头表示不解，没多做纠结，回身开始收拾乱成一团糟的屋子。

———————————————————————————————

“阿尔托莉雅！”梅林闯进圆桌那一群人中，兴奋地一把拍坏了他们用来盛水果的桌子，“你要有师母了！”

“谁？”阿尔托莉雅没有停下吃的动作，她精准地接住一个苹果，咔嚓咬了一口。

“吉尔伽美什！大哥哥我现在开始要去追求他！”梅林不知从哪变出一个镜子整理头发，身边飘着的花全都换成了俗气的红玫瑰，一股呛鼻的花香扑面而来，即使是已经习惯了的圆桌骑士们也受不了这个味道。

“咳咳！老师，你不会不知道他曾经想对我做什么吧。”阿尔托莉雅用桌布堵着鼻子，“他可是差点叫你师傅的人。”

“那说明我们有缘，就该成为一家人！”随着梅林的走动，他的脚下已经成了一片玫瑰海，而且范围还有扩大的趋势。“哪有蜡烛！今天晚上迦勒底全体断电！”

“唉……”阿尔托莉雅目送越来越茂盛的花海远去，回身面对因信息量过大而全都呆滞着的圆桌骑士们。

“来吧，我的骑士们，有事情做了，为尊敬的梅林老师准备葬礼。”


End file.
